Noël collatéral chez les Avengers
by La petite souris
Summary: Après une année éprouvante suite à la bataille d'Asgard et la défaite de Thanos, les Avengers se réunissent tous pour fêter Noël. ATTENTION: Ceci est la suite directe d'Amour collatéral, il est préférable de l'avoir lu avant afin de comprendre les références et personnages!


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Non non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis enfin de retour ! Et après deux ans d'écriture, d'arrêt et de reprise, je vous présente la suite (et fin ?) d'Amour collatéral. C'est mon cadeau de Noël en retard, j'espère que vous serez content(e)s de retrouver tous vos personnages préférés, pour cet épisode enneigé !_

 _Je vous remercie encore pour vos petits mots d'encouragements, les nouvelles personnes qui continuent de lire mes fanfics. Sincèrement, merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer** _: Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma OC Emily Coulson sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour, ainsi que l'agent Jeremy Donovan et Vanessa Shade)._

* * *

Noël collatéral chez les Avengers.

( _Spoilers : Se passe juste après la fin d'Amour collatéral !_ )

Après avoir passé près d'une heure sur la patinoire, Emily et Loki reprirent le chemin du manoir. Happy était venu les récupérer afin qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps dans le froid glacial en cette veillée de Noël. Ce dernier avait revêtu un manteau noir par-dessus son smoking, en vue des festivités de la soirée. Il s'adressa avec courtoisie aux deux jeunes gens mais ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents regards dans le rétroviseur, comme s'il craignait que le dieu de la Malice ne se mette brusquement à péter les plombs. Mais les deux amoureux étaient tout à leur joie de se retrouver et ne se préoccupaient nullement de leur chauffeur.

En traversant l'allée principale, Loki dût reconnaître qu'il était impressionné. Des lanternes en forme d'étoile étaient suspendues aux arbres et le manoir était recouvert de guirlandes lumineuses. Un A lumineux rouge trônait en haut du toit. Le manoir Avenger était resplendissant en ce soir d'hiver et pouvait prétendre au rôle de plateau de cinéma dans un des fameux films de Noël diffusés à la télévision. Les yeux d'Emily brillaient d'excitation avant que son sourire ne disparaisse aussi rapidement de son visage.

\- Les autres savent que tu es ici ? s'enquit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- J'ai eu le privilège d'avoir un discours d'accueil de la part de chacun d'entre eux, glissa-t-il avec légèreté, omettant les promesses de mort et autres tortures qui l'attendaient s'il s'amusait de nouveau à faire « du pur Loki », comme l'avait souligné Stark.

Cette réponse rassura la jeune femme et elle serra la main de son compagnon un peu plus fort.

En entrant dans le hall, elle découvrit avec joie que Thor et Jane étaient également présents. Emily les enlaça avec bonheur, avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre pour se changer. Après une douche rapide mais revigorante, elle revêtit une robe noire dont les manches étaient en dentelle et dont la longueur s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses boucles et y ajouta un bijou de tête, puis souligna son regard d'un trait d'eye-liner doré. Le regard éloquent que lui rendit Loki à son apparition dans le salon, qui portait un costume noir et vert sombre très élégant, suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait très fortement son apparence. Steve, Bruce et Betty arrivèrent peu de temps après, non sans mal car il neigeait désormais à gros flocons. La troupe était enfin réunie.

* * *

L'équipe pénétra dans l'immense salle à manger/salon, qui outre le grand sapin richement décoré, comportait une table dressée avec raffinement ainsi qu'une desserte où de nombreux plats n'attendaient plus qu'à être dégustés. Prévenant et sachant l'appétit de ses invités, en particulier asgardiens, Tony avait commandé pas moins de 6 dindes, chacune pesant pas moins de 6 kg, 5 accompagnements de légumes différents, 3 sauces, et un large assortiment de gâteaux pour le dessert. De nombreux cadeaux de couleurs et de tailles variés ornaient le bas de l'arbre. L'impatience grandit chez les invités et ce fut dans la bonne humeur que tous prirent place.

« Et maintenant, que le festin commence ! déclara Tony, une bouteille de champagne à la main. Laissez place à l'expert qui va ouvrir cette petite merveille, dit-il en roulant des épaules et avec un sourire vantard.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux s'éloigner du danger, conseilla Rhodes avec un geste pour éloigner Jane qui se tenait à sa droite.

\- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu critiquer ma façon de sabrer le champagne ? s'écria le milliardaire, outré par la réponse de son ami.

\- Rappelle-toi il y a deux ans pour ton anniversaire, tu as voulu déboucher la bouteille avec tes gants, dit-il. Les murs du salon en ont été baptisés !

\- Ok mais j'avais une excuse, j'étais bourré et je croyais que j'allais mourir. Tu es cruel de me ressortir cette histoire le soir de Noël, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- C'est sûr, ce n'est rien comparé au fait que tu avais pissé dans ton armure, répliqua Rhodes.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Pepper choquée.

\- Alors Tony, on a des petits soucis d'incontinence urinaire ? questionna Clint sans retenir un large sourire.

\- Le SHIELD devrait peut-être songer à vous fournir des couches pour parer à toute éventuelle fuite, ajouta Natasha.

\- Papa et bébé Stark en couches culottes, j'aimerai bien voir ça en photos, songea Rhodes à voix haute.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à cette anecdote, sauf le milliardaire qui en fut vexé.

\- J'ai l'extrême bonté de vous accueillir tous pour fêter dignement Noël, et vous vous moquez de moi, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit l'heure des révélations en ce qui vous concerne, ricana Loki.

\- La ferme Tête de Bouc, on ne vous a pas sonné !

\- Tony ! Patron ! s'exclamèrent Pepper et Emily, mécontentes.

\- Stop, on se calme, c'est Noël, annonça Steve en s'approchant de lui avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos. Allez Tony, ouvrez la bouteille. Mais si vous ressentez une faiblesse, je suis là pour vous remplacer, ajouta-t-il avec un large le sourire.

\- Je vous souligne Rodgers que c'est vous le vieillard terrien dans l'assemblée ! Vous aurez bientôt besoin d'un déambulateur pour marcher.

\- La glace, ça conserve, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La réponse surprit tellement Tony qu'il resta la bouche grande ouverte tandis que le reste de l'assemblée explosa de rire.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je reprends mes cadeaux, annonça l'homme d'affaires en se composant un masque de dignité.

\- Captain, vous avez plus de répartie que je ne le pensais, confia Loki.

\- Disons que j'apprends. Allez Tony, ne nous faites pas attendre davantage.

\- Oui, il est grand temps de boire à cette célébration, dit Thor avec un grand sourire.

Le milliardaire attendit quelques secondes avant de se concentrer et de déboucher la bouteille dans un grand paf. Il remplit toutes les flûtes qui furent donné à tous les invités, à l'exception de Pepper qui buvait du jus de fruits pour l'occasion.

\- Je lève mon verre, déclara Tony en prenant une pose solennelle, à ce premier Noël entre super-héros et leurs compagnes…

\- Il y a des super-héroïnes aussi, ajouta Natasha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ok ok, je corrige. Je lève mon verre à ce premier Noël entre Avengers, le premier je l'espère d'une longue série. Nous sommes tous, scientifiques, soldats, demi-dieux ou génie milliardaire, mais sachez que ce ne sont pas des collègues que je vois ici. Non, ce sont des amis.

\- Je suis profondément touché de faire partie de vos amis Monsieur Stark, dit Loki.

Tony grimaça avant de reprendre.

\- Mes amis, joyeux Noël à tous !

\- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclamèrent tous les invités en faisant trinquer les flûtes en cristal.

Loki prit une gorgée de son breuvage, il avait déjà bu du champagne lors du gal d'inauguration de la Tour Stark, mais il trouvait que celui-ci avait une saveur particulière. Le bonheur. Il croisa le regard d'Emily, les yeux brillants et il sourit en retour avant de poser un baiser sur son front. Pour rien des neuf Royaumes il n'aurait échangé sa place, pas même pour un trône.

* * *

Largement rassasiés, les invités finirent par quitter la table avant de s'installer sur les banquettes et fauteuils près du grand feu de cheminée. Le repas avait duré pas moins de 3 heures au cours duquel un concours de celui qui mangerait le plus de dinde fut improvisé. Thor fut déclaré grand vainqueur, Bruce termina curieusement second et Steve compléta le podium. Quand à Tony, il avait fini par caler dès la seconde cuisse de volaille et se retrouva bon dernier. Une polémique sur la taille des morceaux avait débuté et Banner y avait mis fin en déclarant que dans tous les cas, Hulk les aurait tous battu à plates coutures. Thor suggéra un second round lors de leur prochain séjour sur Asgard, défi qui fut accepté à l'unanimité. Les femmes de l'assemblée avaient poussé un soupir de consternation, devant ce déballage de testostérone. Seul Loki avait refusé d'y participer, argumentant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de concours pour prouver sa valeur, ce qui lui avait valu quelques railles.

L'heure des cadeaux avait sonné et la répartition se passa avec un bel entrain. Tony offrit aux garçons des montres connectées à un réseau satellite privé pour rester en permanence en contact. Le boîtier secret était recouvert d'un cadran d'une montre classique avec en arrière-plan l'inscription I love Stark. Les femmes reçurent le même présent mais sous forme de bracelet. Chacun dissimula sa gêne devant l'artifice. Il avait également personnalisé ses cadeaux pour chacun. Clint et Natasha reçurent un couple de lapins et deux petites chèvres pour faire prospérer leur ferme, Thor et Jane purent enfiler une écharpe Roi et Reine d'Asgard, comme celles de Miss Etats-Unis. Betty et Bruce se retrouvèrent chacun avec un livre : l'un sur l'astrophysique, l'autre sur la gestion de la colère en public, avec une pensée particulière pour Hulk. Steve reçut un Blu-Ray compilant ses exploits lors de la Première Guerre Mondiale, avec un focus particulier sur la période où il jouait le porte-parole de l'armée, ainsi que le costume original, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de le revêtir, ajouta le milliardaire. A la surprise générale, il s'absenta et l'enfila avant de se lancer dans une des publicités qui l'avait fait connaître au grand public, avec une telle dérision qu'il finit avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements général, non sans faire rire aux éclats l'assemblée. Pepper reçut un magnifique pendentif sur une chaîne en argent, reproduction quasi-similaire au bijou de Rose dans Titanic. Emily reçut la plaque d'agent de son père ainsi que sa propre carte de l'A.T.S., ce qui la toucha beaucoup. Il termina sa distribution par Loki, en s'excusant par avance du choix du cadeau car il avait été pris de court par sa visite. L'emballage contenait un pull en laine de chèvre ainsi qu'un bâton en bois, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de diriger le troupeau de chèvres de Clintasha. Cette petite blague passa difficilement et Steve distribua rapidement ses propres cadeaux, une ballade en moto sur la route 66 pour toute l'assemblée, ce qui remit Loki de bonne humeur.

Thor offrit des robes asgardiennes à toutes les femmes présentes qui poussèrent des cris de ravissement et se lancèrent dans une discussion animée sur la mode. Les hommes se tenaient gênés mais Thor intima le silence.

« Mes amis, je ne vous oublie point et je tenais à vous offrir quelque chose de particulier. Votre présence, lors de la grande bataille a profondément touché notre peuple. En cela, nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants, moi le premier. C'est pourquoi, une statue en votre honneur trône désormais sur la grande place du palais. Et je vous remets à chacun, le symbole d'Yggdrasil. Qu'il vous protège où que vous soyez dans les neuf Royaumes. »

Le geste toucha l'équipe entière qui reçut solennellement son pendentif.

« Mon frère, ajouta Thor en s'avançant vers lui, les choix que tu as dû faire durant cette épreuve ont été difficiles et sont la preuve d'une grande sagesse d'esprit. Tu n'ignores pas que Père t'avait écarté officieusement de la famille royale après…

-New-York, termina Loki, une expression crispée sur le visage, en se levant.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à cette absurdité et que tu es reconnu comme prince légitime et de sang d'Asgard, peu importe tes origines. Et je te nomme officiellement protecteur de Midgard et représentant d'Asgard en mon absence. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche de stupeur tandis qu'Emily serra avec force la main du Dieu de la Malice. Elle devinait sans peine l'émotion qui le traversait en ce moment. Ce dernier finit par agripper l'épaule de son frère.

« Je te promets de te faire honneur et de te représenter dignement.

\- Je n'en doute point, assura ce dernier en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Hé bien on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! soupira Tony. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'érige un mausolée en son honneur ?

\- Je me contenterai d'un palais avec des chèvres si vous acceptez. Vous me seconderez à diriger le troupeau, glissa Loki avec un clin d'œil. »

La bonne humeur revint parmi les convives et la distribution reprit. Clint avait choisi un voyage à Budapest pour son épouse, mais cette fois-ci en tant que simples touristes. Natasha se jeta au cou de son mari, enchantée. Pepper prit la parole.

« Je n'ai pas de cadeau à proprement parler, Tony a déjà reçu le sien, dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il posait amoureusement la main sur son ventre. En revanche, j'ai une nouvelle. Je connais le sexe du bébé.

\- Aaahh, s'exclama toute l'assemblée, ravie.

\- Je tiens à préciser que vous êtes privilégiés car même moi je n'en sais rien, déclara le milliardaire avec une moue faussement vexée.

\- Tu n'as pas assisté à l'échographie ? s'étonna Bruce.

\- Je voulais que cela soit une surprise pour tout le monde, justifia-t-elle.

\- De toute façon je suis sûr que c'est un garçon, affirma ce dernier avec certitude. Les hommes l'emportent toujours en majorité numérique, affirma-t-il approuvé par les autres.

\- Ah non, ce sont les femmes qui domineront le monde un jour, répliqua vivement Natasha, suivie par Betty, Jane et Emily.

\- Loki, vous êtes certainement de notre côté, reconnaissez l'avantage masculin, déclara Tony.

\- Si c'est pour avoir un mini-vous, alors je préfère d'autant que ce soit une fille.

\- Espèce de trouillard, vous ne voulez pas contrarier Emily, pesta Clint. »

Les cris fusèrent entre les deux camps.

« Un garçon, clama Rhodes.

\- Une fille, s'écria Jane.

\- On se calme, gronda Bruce dont les yeux avaient viré au vert, Betty lui tenant fermement le poignet.

\- Stop ! hurla la future maman, les mains levées. Vous avez raison, dit-elle à Rhodes et Tony, qui se félicitèrent en ayant un regard moqueur vers le clan féminin. Et vous avez raison, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Natasha et Jane.

\- Attend, comment ça ? On a tous raison ? murmura Steve interloqué.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria le futur papa horrifié. On va avoir un enfant hermaphrodite ! Loki, vous avez couché avec ma femme !

\- Il faut cesser votre tendance à croire toutes les légendes asgardiennes qui se sont répandues chez vous, siffla le dieu de la Malice, ses yeux brillants de colère.

\- Et c'est soi-disant un génie, soupira Pepper en levant les yeux au ciel. Idiot, nous allons avoir un garçon ET une fille.

\- Des jumeaux, souffla Steve ébahi. Tony, vous n'avez pas chômé ! souligna-t-il en laissant apparaître un sourire moqueur. C'est une très belle nouvelle, toutes mes félicitations, dit-il en se levant pour enlacer chaleureusement la future maman.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les futurs parents pour les embrasser, Pepper radieuse et Tony blanc comme un linge en imaginant qu'il aurait non pas un mais deux enfants à s'occuper. Les plaisanteries fusèrent à propos des exploits du milliardaire et de son rôle à venir.

Seuls Emily et Loki étaient restés sur la banquette avant de rejoindre l'ensemble du groupe. Cette dernière était restée bouche bée à l'annonce et s'était immédiatement tournée vers Loki, la tête pleine de questions. Ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était pas le moment et il s'était levé pour complimenter les futurs parents. Il fit même apparaître deux petits lapins en peluche pour les enfants en guise de cadeau. Emily les rejoignit, prit Pepper dans ses bras, à la fois ravie et songeuse. Quand Tony la vit, il la serra fortement contre lui, profitant du bruit général.

« Pitié, dite-moi que vous ne me laisserez pas tomber, murmura-t-il à voix basse à son oreille.

\- Jamais, vous le savez bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit lorsque vous avez appris que vous seriez papa la toute première fois. Ça n'a pas changé.

\- Merci, soupira-t-il, soulagé. »

Emily lâcha un petit rire.

« En revanche pour les couches vous vous débrouillerez sans moi. »

Le milliardaire gloussa nerveusement.

« Je vais concevoir un Iron Baby spécialement à cette intention. »

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent avant de se regarder avec bienveillance. Minuit sonna et tous trinquèrent en cœur.

« Joyeux Noël ! »

* * *

La nuit avait déjà bien avancée lorsque chacun des invités décida de retourner dans ses appartements pour une nuit réparatrice. Emily et Loki se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

« Enfin seuls, souffla le dieu d'un air réjoui en s'installant sur le lit.

\- J'ai cru que Tony n'allait jamais me lâcher avec son envie d'organiser une baby shower, soupira Emily qui le rejoignit avant de se blottir contre lui. Deux enfants, tu te rends compte ! Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle l'air songeuse.

\- Je dois reconnaître que mon sortilège a mieux fonctionné que ce que je ne pensais. J'ai la certitude que Pepper n'était enceinte que d'un enfant lorsque Thanos l'a éliminé. Le deuxième a bien été conçu après cet accident. Ce seront de faux jumeaux.

\- Crois-tu qu'il y aura une incidence sur leur développement ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu ne veux toujours pas dire la vérité ? »

Le dieu prit une profonde inspiration.

« Il est encore trop tôt et nous n'en sommes qu'à l'état de suppositions, déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il est possible qu'un peu de magie subsiste dans le bébé mais ce n'est pas sûr. Attendons et nous aviserons plus tard. Je te promets que nous serons tous les deux présent et que je veillerai à ce que les enfants naissent et grandissent sans danger.

\- Je te fais confiance, répondit-elle avec ferveur. »

Loki l'enlaça avant de poser un baiser sur son front. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, savourant le calme.

« Alors, que penses-tu de Noël ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est une très belle célébration, bien que nouveau pour moi. Cette manière de passer du temps en famille, de s'offrir des présents… Je me serais bien passé de celui de Stark en revanche.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu te rattraperas l'an prochain, badina la jeune femme.

\- Oh que oui, j'ai une année pour réfléchir à ce que je vais lui donner, c'est parfait ! »

Ils pouffèrent de rire en cœur.

« Ça me fait penser que j'ai ton cadeau, déclara-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

\- Mon cadeau vient juste de quitter mes bras, se lamenta-t-il tandis qu'elle s'affairait dans le placard.

\- Patience mon cher, c'est un bonus, rassura-t-elle avant de revenir s'installer sur le lit avant un carton de taille moyenne recouvert de papier en or. »

Le prince se redressa, intrigué par le contenu.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé, débuta-t-il embarrassé tout en défaisant l'emballage.

\- Si ça se trouve ça ne te plaira pas. Quand je l'ai vu en vitrine, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde mais je ne savais pas si tu serais présent pour les fêtes. Alors, je l'ai mis de côté. »

Loki découvrit avec joie une paire de patins neuves couleur verte émeraude et noire, bordée d'or, avec une petite carte où Emily avait écrit d'une fine écriture « A mon partenaire de glace ».

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Au contraire, j'adore ! s'exclama-t-il ravi. Merci, dit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Nous pourrons les essayer demain !

\- Il faudra que tu économises tes forces en prévision de la bataille de boules de neige qui nous attend demain, prévint la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te protègerai. Nos adversaires n'auront aucune chance, lui promit-il.

\- Auriez-vous un tour de magie dans votre sac, cher dieu de la Malice ? questionna-t-elle en souriant.

\- J'en ai même plus d'un ! Mais avant, voici mon cadeau, dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte. »

Emily découvrit un pendentif monté sur une chaîne en or. Le bijou de forme ronde renfermait un morceau de glace.

« C'est de la première neige d'Asgard, expliqua le dieu. Ce flocon ne fondra jamais, il sera conservé ainsi éternellement.

\- C'est magnifique, balbutia la jeune femme. Merci.

\- Joyeux Noël Emily, dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Joyeux Noël Loki, murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. »

* * *

 _J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu en cette veille de Noël. Quels cadeaux aviez-vous imaginé pour nos Avengers ? Que pensez-vous des révélations sur Bébé Stark/Potts ? J'ai un autre OS en préparation, centré sur Peter Parker, alias Spider-Man et Tony, en attendant de revoir Thor Ragnarök (une tuerie ce film) pour d'autres OS. Ainsi qu'une suite (oui oui) à Amour collatéral (Tony en mode Papa poule me fait bien rire). Un grand grand merci à vous, je vous souhaite un très Joyeux Noël et vous dit à très bientôt ! PS : J'envoie un Loki ou un Avenger pour Noël à chaque review, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :)_


End file.
